Sage
|-|1= |-|2= Backstory He got powers when all of the continuity's collided and fused into one he was still human but he had Physical Godhood making him cocky he want to fight all of the dc and marvel superheros at the same time and lost and died he was later found by the 102nd Devilgod who brought him back to life and gave him more powers Personality he fights all the time and loves to fight his teammates but he always trys to have there back he also likes to play prank's on his subordinates some of the can beat him up but him and his team made the vanguard special forces unit witch means they are in charge of the pay of money Stats and Profile Alignment: Lawful Evil and Chaotic Neutral Tier: 8-C | 2-B Name: Sage Date of Birth: unknown Birthplace: 2nd dimension Weight: 150 LB Height: 5.9 feet Likes: Friends and Pranks and fighting Dislikes: People who hurt his friends or Boring people and pickles Eye Color: light blue with white scalia (pink with white scalia in 100% mode) Hair Color: dark blue or (white in 100% mode) Hobbies: sleep and fight and pulling prank Values: friends and fighting and training Martial Status: single Status: alive Affiliation: vanguard special forces and 102nd dimension Previous Affiliation: none Origin: Myth Gender: Male Age: 30 Classification: 25% Human | 50% demon | 25% angel Powers and Abilities ' 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality ( types 1, 3, 4, and 6), Physical Godhood, Biological Manipulation, Magic Embodiment, Science Embodiment, Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation , Fate Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Order Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Chi Manipulation Attack Potency: building level (in human mode broke a building with a punch because there were pickles on his food and he hates pickles) multiverse level ( in his normal form he was able to break 400,000 universes and shatter 600,000 universes in a clash with one-last-smile for fun he was able to do so because of the intense power coming of of him and at 100% power was able to Break 80,000,000,000 universes in a fight with Tyler the 24th vanguard captain general over a house they both wanted he was able to do this because at 100% he has all of his power leaking out of him witch make things start to break and shatter) Speed: Limitless (because of physical godhood) Lifting Strength: Limitless ( because of physical godhood) Striking Strength: high complex multiverse level maybe outerverse level (was able to fist fight the 10th vanguard captain general while at 50% but Sage was at 100% and lost due to the fact True got bored and when full power and two shot him) Durability: Outerverse level (he was able to take more than one hit form the 1st vanguard captain general) Stamina: Limitless (because of his Physical Godhood) Range: Planet level Standard Equipment: Staff and a Sword and a 9mm Pistol and a Water Pipe Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: he is cocky so he tends to underestimate everyone like with the 1st vanguard captain general Two shot him because he thought that he could fight him. he has short range. Feats: Destroyed 80,000,000,000 universes on a 4th dimensional scale in a clash with a vanguard captain general of higher power but the captain general was not destroying universes because he was not letting his power out of this body Attacks/Techniques: 100,000,000 ton punch ( a punch as strong as 100,000,000 tons) your fate is sealed ( makes you fate a what he wants it to be) i took this from goku kamehamehaaaa ( the kamehameha) Heal (he heals you) my law (he makes a law) i am now magic (he turns into magic) Human mode witch make him weaker but lets him blend in easier 100% mode lets him use 100% of his power Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: him vs Onelastsmile ( he was vaporized) Inconclusive Matches: him vs the 24 vanguard captain general ( the 102nd showed up and made the stop) Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:Weapon Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals